


Better View

by Plenicelune



Series: Detroit: Become Human Vignettes [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: “What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into,” Hank laughed, disbelieving but not deprecating.“The good shit,” Gavin said, lips against Hank's nose, “the best shit.”





	Better View

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: characters arent mine.
> 
> No beta; will fix my mistakes when no one is looking

If someone would tell Gavin, jokingly, that there would come a day where he’d be sitting on Hank’s bed by his own accord, he’d probably punch the person square in the face and file a complaint. Especially, when elaborated, that Gavin's motives were all Hank-centric: enjoying the weight of Hank's head on his thigh, the feel of Hank's soft hair as he cards his fingers through, and the occasional kisses he can on Hank's cheeks, eyes, lips.

“If someone told me I'd be in this domestic shit with you…” Hank drifted off.

Gavin snorted softly. “I was just thinking that too.”

“What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into,” Hank laughed, disbelieving but not deprecating.

“The good shit,” Gavin said, lips against Hank's nose, “the best shit.”

Gavin back was against the headboard, one of his hands on Hank's hair and the other resting on his left side of his chest, where his heart was beating. Hank's hand covered Gavin's, thumb tracing small circles against his skin.

“We're fucking saps,” Hank sighed.

He brought up Gavin's hand to kiss the back of it.

“Indeed.”

A voice that was not Gavin's spoke up, and the men on the bed glanced up at the source. Connor and RK900 were leaning on each side of the door frame. They have a peaceful look on their faces, drinking in the sight before them, their gazes shifting from one body to the next.

It took an infuriating and unnecessary long time to get all of them where they were now. But everything has been said and done, and now there was nothing else left but to finally let themselves enjoy what they built.

“Is there still room for us?” Connor asked.

Both Hank and Gavin snorted.

“That's the fucking point of buying a king sized bed,” Hank said.

“As if both of you won't find a way,” Gavin said.

Connor laughed, RK900 smiled.

RK900 made the first move, walking towards the bed. He bent to kiss Hank chastely on lips, and then Gavin. A hand rests on Gavin's shoulder, no pressure, but it still had him moving.

Gavin carefully lifted Hank's head as he and RK900 rearranged themselves, RK900 now against the headboard and Gavin slotted perfectly between his legs and his back flushed against RK900's chest. The smaller man had to tuck his legs as he was brought closer to Hank.

Gavin settled Hank's head onto his crossed legs, and another hand joined in with Gavin's playing with his hair. RK900 rested his chin on Gavin's shoulder, and now there were two heads looking down at Hank.

The three of them looked at Connor.

“What are you waiting for, darling?” Hank asked.

“Nothing,” Connor sighed, “just trying to capture this scene as much as I can.”

“You'll have a better view,” Gavin said, patting a hand against Hank's chest, “here.”

Connor smiled. Hank extended his arm, and Connor went willingly. Just as RK900, Connor kissed both of their humans first. Then he settled between Hank's legs, their bodies flushed against each other. He kissed the hand on Hank's chest.

Connor sighed as Hank wrapped his arms around him. Over Hank's head, RK900 caught Gavin's chin, tilting his head to give him better access to the human's lips.

“Gavin?” Connor asked.

“Yeah?” Gavin hummed against RK900's lips.

All three of them were looking at Connor again.

“You're right,” Connor smiled, “this is a better view.”

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has haunted me all day that I couldnt even write my ongoing fic??? So I had to spit it out so I can move on


End file.
